


What's Wrong With This Guy?

by TheShippinati



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Boy x boy, Fluff and Angst, Gravity Falls - Freeform, M/M, Yaoi fluff, emo boy x normal boy, gravity falls fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4060783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShippinati/pseuds/TheShippinati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Gravity falls fanfic<br/>Dipper/Robbie</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Gravity falls fanfic  
> Dipper/Robbie

It was a bright morning at the Mystery Shack. Dipper stood by the cash register and watched Wendy read a magazine. Robbie walked in with his guitar in his right hand, and he didn't look like he was in the mood for laughs. He saw Dipper near Wendy and looked straight down at him. Dipper looked up to a pale face staring dead at him.

Robbie: (to Dipper) what...are you doing...

Wendy looked up from the magazine.

Wendy: Dude, what's your problem? Let me guess... you're going to try AGAIN to get me to come back...

Robbie: (dead) I don't want to talk to YOU right now...

Wendy and Dipper stared at Robbie in shock. Robbie stared blankly at Dipper.

Wendy: Then... Why are you here?

Robbie continues to look at Dipper with a meaner expression on his face. Dipper began to sweat and started taking a few steps back. Every time Dipper stepped back, Robbie stepped forward. Wendy began to step back behind the cash register. Robbie's grip on his guitar got stronger and Dipper's eyes widened. Robbie became enraged and swiftly swung his guitar, aiming for Dipper's head. Dipper quickly ducked. The guitar almost took his head off by an inch. Dipper sprinted to the other side of the room and went through the door that led to the house. He slammed the door behind him and he was panting. He felt as if he was about to faint. Robbie was making his way to the other side until Wendy grabbed him by the hood.

Wendy: WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING YOU PSYCHO?!

Robbie yanked Wendy off of his hood and she fell to the ground. Robbie went up to the door and begun banging on it aggressively.

Robbie: OPEN THE DOOR!

Dipper's heart began to race and he quickly locked the door and sprinted upstairs. Robbie smashed a hole in the door with his guitar, leaving a gaping hole through it. Tears were running down Robbie's face.

Robbie: I NEVER WANT TO THINK ABOUT YOU LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN!!!!

Wendy had an emergency ax in her hand.

Wendy: DON'T KILL HIM BECAUSE OF YOUR THOUGHTS ABOUT ME!

Robbie: THEY WEREN'T ABOUT YOU!

Wendy: WHAT DID YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT?!

Robbie screamed and broke down the rest of the door and scanned around for Dipper. Dipper heard all of the commotion downstairs. Dipper began putting random stuff in front of the door, and started thinking about where to hide. Robbie began walking up the stairs until Wendy grabbed his hood again.

Wendy: DUDE! I WILL KILL YOU WITH THIS AX IF YOU DON'T CHILL OUT!

Robbie bumped the bottom of his guitar to Wendy's forehead and she fell unconscious. Robbie continued his way up the stairs as Dipper treated every footstep as a timer to find a hiding spot. Robbie knocked on the door. Dipper froze and stared at the door, realizing he had forgotten to lock it.

Robbie slowly opened the door. Dipper saw the tears running down Robbie's face and Robbie saw the tears on Dipper's. Seeing Dipper's tears made Robbie tear up even more. Robbie slowly walked in the room and hovered above Dipper. Dipper shook in place with his eyes shut. Robbie raised his guitar as if he was about to smash him with it, but slowly retreated. Robbie noticed Dipper's puppy sad face and laid his guitar on Dipper's bed. He kneeled down to Dipper and looked at his whimpering face. Robbie's face turned a little red.

Robbie: Um...*achm* what's up, man...

Dipper opened his eyes and looked straight at Robbie. Robbie made an awkward smile and Dipper looked at him angrily.

Dipper: What's up man?

Robbie: Um... yeah... what's up, m-

Dipper: what's UP? WHAT'S UP?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT'S UP? YOU JUST TRIED TO KILL ME WITH YOUR GUITAR OUT OF NOWHERE, AND YOU BROKE DOWN A DOOR! AND YOU'RE GONNA SAY WHAT'S UP MAN?!?!?!

Robbie: I'm, I- UGH I-

Dipper: GO AWAY BEFORE I GET THE COPS! ARE YOU CRAZY!?

Robbie: WHY DO YOU EVEN EXIST, MAN!?

Dipper: WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM, MAN!?

Robbie: YOU!!! IN MY MIND! WHERE YOU SHOULDN'T BE....MAN!

Dipper: Can we stop saying man?

Robbie looked at Dipper unamused.

Dipper: what did you even think about? Why was I in your thoughts?

Robbie stared at Dipper, and then rose to his feet still staring.

Robbie: (low) I don't want to talk about it...Ever.

Robbie made his way to the door until Dipper grabbed his hand and yanked him so hard, Robbie fell onto the bed. Dipper walked over to a blushing Robbie.

Dipper: No, you will talk about it and I WANT TO KNOW NOW!

Robbie: DUDE! I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!

Dipper: YOU NEARLY KILLED ME! I DESERVE TO KNOW!

~There was an awkward silence~

Robbie looked into Dipper's eyes and felt his right hand, the hand Dipper grabbed.

Robbie: (low) Have you ever had weird thoughts about someone you hate-... didn't like?

Dipper looked at him puzzled.

Dipper: What kind of weird are you talking about?

Robbie: Like... WEIRD thoughts...

Dipper: You mean as in romantic weird?

Robbie: Yea. That kind of weird.

Dipper: Why?

Robbie: HAVE YOU?!

Dipper: No, not really.

Robbie: What does "not really" mean?

Dipper: No, no I haven't. Why, have you?

Robbie began to blush and pulled up his hood.

Robbie: Eh...

Dipper looked at Robbie waiting for an answer.

Robbie: Dipper, I -

The door slammed open and Wendy walked in with her ax and stared straight at Robbie like a mad woman.

Wendy: OH, SO YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST KNOCK ME OUT? I'LL FRIKEN KILL YOU!

Robbie stared at Wendy and climbed out the window. Dipper watched as Wendy smashed the window with the ax. Robbie fell, then got up on his feet and ran off. Wendy puts the ax down and looks at Dipper.

Wendy: Are you OK, Dipper? Did you get hurt?

Dipper: No, I'm fine.

Wendy looked out the window scanning for Robbie.

Wendy walked out of the room as Dipper made his way to the window while dodging glass on the floor.

Dipper: Why did he ask me that? I guess it's a mystery for now...

 

~End of Part 1~


	2. part 2

The next day, Dipper walked down the stairs and saw Grunkle Stan staring at the gaping hole in door, he constantly checked his wallet for money he knows he doesn't have (or want to pay) for the door. Dipper's eyes widened and he slowly walks back upstairs until Stan turned his head quickly to Dipper.

Stan: KID, WHAT WERE YOU DOIN'?! I CAME HOME LATE LAST NIGHT AND I SEE A GIANT HOLE IN THE DOOR! WE COULD HAVE GOT ROBBED!

Dipper didn't know what to tell Stan. He thought to himself an excuse to say.

Dipper: Waddles did it....

Stan looked at Dipper quizzically.

Stan: What?

Dipper: He went on a rampage, and... Waddles broke the door.

Stan looks at the giant hole, and then looks back at Dipper. 

Dipper: And, he crashed into me, and I fell through...

Stan pulls a guitar string from the door knob and held it in front of Dipper's face.

Dipper: Waddles doesn't like my guitar skills.

Stan: You don't play a guitar...

Dipper: I started yesterday?

Stan stares at Dipper. Dipper began to sweat and ran out of the Mystery Shack. When Dipper exited the shack, he bumped into Robbie and fell onto the floor. Robbie looked down at Dipper with the same expression on his face he had when he attacked Dipper yesterday. Dipper recognized this face and backed up a few feet. 

Dipper: Um... are you ok, Robbie?

Robbie: The thoughts...

Dipper: The thoughts? What thoughts are they exactly?

Robbie: Thoughts...

Robbie walked into the Mystery Shack and checked for Wendy by the cash register. Instead, he found Mabel and her friends playing with the buttons on the cash register. Dipper continued away from the Shack to look for Soos.

Robbie: (shamed) I can't believe I'm actually about to do this...

Robbie awkwardly walked over to Mabel. Mabel stopped pressing buttons and stared at Robbie. Waddles climbed up onto the counter.

Robbie: Um... you're good at pairing, right?

Mabel: Yeah, I'm pretty good at it.

Robbie: Cool 'cause... I like someone-

Mabel: Is it Wendy? I know.

Robbie: Actually, it's someone else...

Mabel: Oh, is it Tambry,that other girl in your group?

Robbie: No. it's not her.

Mabel: OH! Does Pacifica have an older sister I don't know about?

Robbie quickly became impatient as Mabel continued to name random girls he doesn't know.

Mabel: Hm, that's everyone I know except...

Mabel's eyes widened and she let out an over exaggerated gasp.

Mabel: Is it me?

Robbie: (aggravated) No, it's not you...

Mabel: (loud) IS IT-

Robbie: It's not Candy or Grenda either...

Grenda frowned.

Mabel: GIVE ME A HINT, MAN!

Robbie nervously thought up a hint to tell her that won't immediately give the person away.

Robbie: (awkward) Um...ha-....no....they're... short... compared to me.

The three girls began to think to themselves with little to no success.

Grenda: (deep) Need More Detail.

Steam came out of Robbie's ears.

Robbie: (to Mabel aggravated) it's a person I know very VERY well, they're shorter, younger, and you've known them longer than I have...

The three of them paused staring at Robbie with poker faces on. Candy got out a sheet of paper, a protractor, and a bunch of other useless things and they started writing and drawing details.

~Robbie face palms~

They just finished their little project and looked back to Robbie.

Mabel: Just a quick question. Is this person paranoid?

Robbie: yeah....

Mabel simply drew two lines, one under each of the drawing's eyes. Mabel's eyes shot open and she covered her mouth with her hands.

Candy: WHAT? WHO IS IT!

Mabel: (awkward) EH, I don't know if I'm right, but is it Dipper?

Robbie pulled up his hood and tightened the strings.

Mabel's mouth and eyes shot open. She ran around the counter 3 times then ran outside.

Mabel: (excited) DIPPER! DIPPER!

Robbie quickly grabbed Mabel and pulled her back inside.

Robbie: DON'T TELL HIM!

Mabel: BUT I MUUUUUUST!!!

Robbie: YOU CAN'T!

Mabel: WHY!?!?

Robbie: *sigh* Just help me get him to trust me...

Mabel: When did you realize you liked him?

Robbie: Ugh... I've been having strange thoughts and dreams about him... and me... and-

Mabel: (starry eyed) *gasp* AND YOU WANT AAAALL YOUR DREAMS TO COME TRUE!

Robbie: (creeped out) YEEEAAAAHaaaaaaaahhmmnmnmnmnmnmnnnn.....

Mabel: Sure, I'll help you!

Robbie: coooool...so... what does he like-

Dipper walked in with Soos and Wendy.

Soos: Hey, Mabel.

Robbie turned around and flinched at the sight of Dipper. He also noticed Wendy and 

quickly jumped out the window and ran off.

Mabel stared at Dipper with the i-know-something-you-don't-know face.

Dipper: What?

Mabel: Hey, little brother.

Dipper looked at Mabel with great despise.

Dipper: What did you do...?

Mabel: Actually, I have a question. Would you date a guy?

Dipper: (high pitch) WHAT!?!

Mabel: Well would you? WE BOTH CAN HAVE BOYFRIENDS!

Dipper stared at Mabel blushing and shocked.

Dipper: WHY WOULD YOU ASK THAT!?

Mabel: So, what do you like in a guy?

Dipper: *high pitch* MABEL!!

Mabel: Sorry, let me start over. *achm*... If you were to date a guy, how would you want him to be like?

Mabel sneaks out a note book. Dipper continued to stare at Mabel.

Dipper: (Awkward blushing) Well, If I were to date a male, he'd have to be a real thinker like me... I guess easy on the eyes... and not a jerk.

Mabel writes it all down in a pink kitty notebook.

Mabel: So you don't care about everything else?

Dipper scratches his head.

Dipper: (awkward) nope, I guess not... I haven't really put much thought-

Mabel: COOL! BYE!

Mabel raced up the stairs and Grenda and Candy followed a few seconds afterward.

Dipper Wendy and Soos stood shocked at what they just heard.

Soos: What just happened?

Wendy shrugged her shoulders and walked out the shack. 

When the girls got into Mabel's room, Mabel pulled out a camera from under the bed.

Mabel: Time to spy on Dipper.

Candy: Wow, I didn't know you were into this type of stuff.

Mabel: I'm willing to try new things.

Candy: I thought you didn't like Robbie.

Mabel: Hey, this might make him nicer to us.

Grenda: Well, ok... so when do we start?

Mabel: Right now-

Soos: (downstairs) Pizza!

Mabel: Ok, after lunch.

End of part 2


	3. part 3

After they all had lunch, Dipper decided to head out to the forest. He brought his book with him i his backpack.

Dipper: Why would Mabel ask that? Does she really know something i don't know? What would she want with that info- No.. it's just Mabel being Mabel...look at you Dipper, you're thinking too hard.

(bushes raddled and shake)

Dipper looked at the bushes. He picked up a fairly large rock and hurled it into the bushes.

Voice: OW!

Dipper: What? Gideon?

Gideon savagely crawled out of the bushes and stood up quickly dusting off his pants. he quickly tried to look cool.

Gideon: Hello, Dipper.

Dipper: look i don't have time for this-

Gideon: Are you puzzled about something Dipper? 

Dipper:.....Why is that any of your busi-

Gideon: I know something you know, Dipper.

Dipper paused then ran and Gideon followed after.

Gideon: YOU CAN'T RUN FROM ME BOY!

Dipper continued to run then stopped when he was a few good miles away from him.

Dipper: WEIRDO!

Dipper walked until he reached a lake then sat down on the ground.

Dipper: wait, he had the same face Mabel made.

Dipper heard more bushes and saw a little of Robbie's hood through the leaves.

Dipper: Robbie?

Robbie turn his head. He quickly looked away as began to run.

Dipper jumped up and started running after him. 

Dipper: ROBBIE!

Dipper quickly caught up to him and grabbed his hood. they bumped into each other and fell to the ground.

Dipper still held on to Robbie's hood.

Robbie: WHY IS EVERYONE GRABBING MY HOOD!?

Dipper: Why did you run!?

Robbie was silent as Dipper waited for an answer. Robbie brushed though Dipper's hair with his fingers and sighed.

Robbie: eh....you know the question i asked you?

Dipper: Um, Yeah?

Robbie: well.... i had those thoughts.... of you.. and me.. annndaa..

Robbie stopped as soon as he saw the confusion on Dipper's face.

Robbie started sweating and stood up. He kept his eyes off of Dipper.

Robbie: look, i'm sorry for trying to kill you, ok?...

Dipper: You're not even going to tell me what they were about?

are they that bad?

Robbie:......Yes, yes they are...

Grenda: (in the bushes) KISS

*candy's hand slaps over Grenda's mouth*

Dipper scanned the bushes and hurled another fairly large rock in it

Candy: OW!

Dipper: CANDY? GRENDA?

Candy and Grenda sprinted out of the brushes, dropping everything they had. Robbie slowly tried to sneak away, but Dipper grabbed his hood and made him sit on a near by boulder.

Dipper sits next to him.

Dipper: Ok, i've been thinking about it all day. TELL ME THE TRUTH.

Robbie: Fine, ya wanna know? I like you. there!

.....

Dipper stared at Robbie still annoyed.

Robbie: WHAT? YOU'RE LOOKING AT ME AS IF I'M CRAZY!

Dipper crossed his arms.

Dipper: i'm having a hard time believing that....

Robbie: What?

Dipper: you, never in history, was ever nice to me... Look if this is a trick, just give it up now because i don't want anything to do with it!

Robbie: DUDE! WHAT? I'M NOT LYING!

Dipper began to tear up a bit.

Dipper: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU HAVE BULLIED ME, PHYSICALLY AND EMOTIONALLY HARMED ME, THEM ALL OF A SUDDEN, YOU LIKE ME NOW?

Robbie grabbed Dipper's wrist.

Robbie: WHOA WHOA... calm down. 

Dipper looked at Robbie with a flush red face and trying to get his wrist free.

Robbie: I want to make it up to you!

Dipper began to sniffle, then bit Robbie's hand. Robbie released Dipper's wrist and Dipper sprinted his way back to the Mystery Shack. Robbie tried to catch up to him and half the time he was tripping over rocks. Gideon saw Dipper zip by. He jumped out the bushes and started chasing after him again.

Gideon: I'VE FOUND YOU!

Dipper: WHAT THE HECK MAN!

Dipper continued to run until he reached the shack. He opened the door then quickly slammed the door in Gideon's face. Mabel and her friends turned around to a distressed Dipper.

Mabel: Hey Dipper, have you thought about what else you wanted in a guy yet?

Dipper slowly turns his head to Mabel. he looked annoyed.

Dipper: have you been eating Smile Dip again?

Mabel wipes the blue smile dip off her mouth.

Mabel:....no. *looks side to side*

Dipper angrily ran up the stares and slammed the door.

Grenda: I HAVE A FEELING THIS IS OUR FAULT.

Mabel: no, something must have happened.

Robbie busted into the shack and looked for Dipper.

Robbie: Where's Dipper?!

Mabel: He ran upstairs. He looked pretty mad. What did you do?

Robbie: I TOLD HIM THAT I LIKED HIM AND HE DIDN'T BELIEVE ME!

Grenda and Candy started giggling while Mabel crossed her arms.

Mabel: well maybe if you weren't so cruel to him, maybe he would have believed you....

Candy: By the way, when we saw him, it looked like he wanted to believe you.

Grenda and Candy began to giggle again.

Robbie sighed and sat in a nearby chair with his hair covering his face. Mabel grabbed his hands and struggled to get him to stand again.

Mabel: You can't give up! You go to get him to trust you! Don't start not believing!

Mabel goes through the shack, into the living room and reached the staircase.

Mabel: Dipper! GET DOWN HERE!

End of Part 3


	4. last part

After a few seconds, Dipper Lazily opened the door. His hair was a mess, he had a tissue stuck to his face, and he was in his pj's.

Mabel: You look like you've been crying.

Dipper: *sniff* Robbie lied to me. he said he actually liked me... yeah right! Like i'm suppose to believe that... i freakin' hate him... 

Mabel: wait... then why are you crying about it?

Dipper: He lied to me! He wasn't serious!

Mabel: YES HE WAS! HE DOES LIKE YOU!

Dipper: Mabel, *sniff* he's been bullying me since day one...

Mabel: Oh get over it, Dipper!

Dipper: I CAN'T!

Robbie: Dipper.

Dipper and Mabel turn around and saw Robbie at the bottom of the staircase.

Robbie: Look......perhaps we got off at the wrong foot... i was pretty ma-....jealous that Wendy's been around you all the time.... But in the past few days, I've realized that i don't care about that anymore.

Dipper stared at Robbie while lightening the tension in his face. Robbie walked up the stairs until he reached Dipper's height.

Robbie: Wendy is fading from my mind, and you're entering it.

Robbie puts his hands on Dipper's shoulders.

Robbie: i want to start over with you. Me and Wendy aren't working out anymore, not even as friends.

Dipper: so, what you're trying to say that you want me instead? 

Robbie combs his fingers through Dippers hair and took off his hat. Robbie nodding to confirm Dipper's question. Dipper blushes and tries to hide a small smile. Mabel watched their little moment and tried not to squeal. Dipper fixed his face to make it more serious.

Dipper: Wait, prove it. I can't be sure to believe you unless you prove it to me.

Robbie placed his hands on Dipper's face and gently placed a kiss on his forehead. Dipper's face flushed red. Mabel ran down the stairs, zipped passed the cash register, and let out a big squeal outside. The squeal was so loud, birds flew out of every tree around.

Robbie and Dipper stared at each other. They're both blushing at what just happened. Dipper began to feel through Robbie's bangs. Robbie slowly leaned in to hug Dipper and snuggled him in his hoodie. Dipper slowly hugged back.

Dipper: .....so you are telling me the truth...

Robbie: yeah....

Dipper buried his head into Robbie's hoodie. Robbie hugged him even tighter.

Robbie: i'm sorry, man.... i really am.. I-

Dipper: Robbie.

Robbie looked down at Dipper and Dipper looked up at him.

Dipper: It's ok, i forgive you now.

Robbie: do you really....

Dipper nods to Robbie. There was a silence full of both awkwardness and emotions between the both of them. Robbie caught himself staring in the amber brown gems that were Dippers eyes. Robbie began to smile romantically at Dipper.

Robbie: ya know, you have nice eyes?

Dipper: heh, what? 

Robbie: i said you have nice eyes...

Robbie laughed a little at the awkwardness and Dipper blushed even harder. Robbie pulled him closer until their noses touched.

Robbie: You know, i never thought i'd like you like this...

Dipper: same...

Robbie feels through Dipper's hair one more time and moved his hair off his forehead. Robbie saw Dipper's birthmark and smiled a bit.

Robbie: Is that why they call you Dipper?

Dipper recovered his forehead, but Robbie gently moved his hair again. Robbie leaned in and kissed Dipper on the lips. Dipper's eyes shot open, but he slowly melted into the kiss. Dipper wrapped his arms around Robbie's neck and kissed back. they held there for a few minutes. After five minutes, they slowly parted and found each other with red faces. They stared into each other's eyes one last time before Dipper quickly kissed Robbie's cheek and and hugged him. 

Dipper: so... what exactly did you think about? like, what happened?

Robbie looked down at Dipper and took a deep breath.

Robbie: some thoughts were about hugging... some were about kissing... others about leaving Wendy..

Dipper: But why? Why did you like those thoughts?....

Robbie: i don't know..... just did. Plus Tambry said stuff about you and me like, being together after you and me argued last week. Then, i started daydreaming and.... i can't explain my thoughts too well, but they were pleasant....

Dipper smiled a bit.

Dipper: (light teasing) Aww... you had pleasant thoughts about me?

Robbie nodded. Dipper feels through Robbie's bangs and Robbie gently grabbed his hand. Dipper gave a kitten smile and grabbed on to Robbie's hand.

Dipper: So..... why'd you try to kill me instead of telling me?

Robbie: i don't know, ego i guess... i didn't like the fact that i liked those thoughts..... It's not exactly easy telling your "enemy" that you like them. Tambry boosted the whole "what if you and me where a thing" idea, and i got aggravated.... So i came over to the shack and....

Dipper's eyes were large and innocent looking.

Robbie: ...yeah...

Dipper: well, i mean you could of just told me...

Robbie: see, it's not that simple... you're younger than me, so a lot of times it doesn't matter to you what people think. For me on the other hand, it's pretty difficult...

Dipper grabbed both of Robbie's hands and looked at him with concern.

Dipper: You know i wouldn't have judged you, right?

Robbie: No, actually i didn't know that.

Dipper: well, i felt the same way toward you.

Robbie tried to hide a little smile.

Robbie: oh, really...

Dipper: i pictured that your hugs would be warm....and they were. i always wondered how it felt to hug you.

Robbie blushed a bit and finally showed his smile. Dipper grinned at the sight of Robbie's smile.

Dipper: hey, why don't you smile often?

Robbie shrugged his shoulders and took out his wallet.

Robbie: Wanna go for ice cream?

Dipper: yeah, i'd like that.

They made their way down the stairs and out of the shack. The girls saw the two happy boys walk out and Mabel smiled.

The End.


End file.
